1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a cyclone dust collector having improved usability and a vacuum cleaning device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vacuum cleaning devices are devices that inhale (or intake) air by an inhalation (or intake) force generated by a fan and a motor, and filter foreign substances included in the inhaled air, thereby performing a cleaning operation.
Vacuum cleaning devices include a dust collecting unit disposed therein in which foreign substances are filtered using a predetermined filtering device to filter foreign substances from inhaled air. A filtering mechanism in which the foreign substances are filtered in the dust collecting unit includes a porous filter unit in which the foreign substances are forcibly filtered while air passes through a porous filter, and a cyclone type dust collecting unit in which foreign substances are filtered during a cyclone flow of air.
Cyclone dust collecting devices can be widely used in a canister type cleaning device, an up-right type cleaning device, and a handy type cleaning device.
Cyclone dust collecting devices may include an inlet part through which air is introduced and an outlet part through which air is discharged to the outside of the cyclone dust collecting device. The air introduced through the inlet part may be discharged to the outside through the outlet part after foreign substances included in the air are filtered from the air.
A grill part may be disposed in the outlet part. Air through holes may be formed in the grill part so that dust having more than a predetermined size cannot escape from the outlet part. Large dust or hair may be collected on an outer circumferential surface of the grill part due to whirling (or circulating) air of the cyclone dust collecting device. When the air through holes are clogged by dust attached to the outer circumferential surface of the grill part, an inhalation force of a vacuum cleaning device may be lowered. Also, there are inconveniences in that a user should directly remove the dust attached to the outer circumferential surface of the grill part using his/her hand.